Apocalypse
by RedAzalea13
Summary: Itasaku.Oneshot. A random fic I thought of. R&R please! but no flames


* * *

She was his captive.

He was her captor.

Long ago, Haruno Sakura had been the good for nothing, worthless kunoichi that always stood at the rear of her friends; the one Uzumaki Naruto had protected; the person that Uchiha Sasuke had called weak and annoying; the woman that Hatake Kakashi had always thought of as not-enough to be a kunoichi—the existence that isn't really necessary.

A tool she was, for the village she had always loved and honored. She was nothing than a mere shinobi who was supposed to be trained to become stronger, live, fight, and die. Her destiny was to be sacrificed to the village—nothing more, nothing less. She was happy they can see, but the underlying dispute, grief, and loneliness lays behind the unnoticeable broken smile that she always present in the face in the world.

She was made the apprentice of the legendary Princess Tsunade, but the boundary of being an apprentice and a master still resides. There were secrets that are left unrevealed, doubts that never vanished, and regret that remain in the both of them. They care for each other, indeed, but not enough to place the missing pieces of her lost, loved ones.

The death of a loved one—though they can be painful, one must remain strong. She had always thought of that moral. Even though she had lost almost all her precious persons, she still tried to hold on to the chain of sanity and remain strong for herself. She had lost everyone—her teachers, families, friends, and most of all...Naruto.

_Naruto._

_Naruto_.

She had killed him. And she had killed them.

But, he was different.

She had cried. She had wailed. She had killed him.

She knew that once she joined Akatsuki, she would encounter him and kill him as the opposing side. But she never thought that it would hurt this much. It was too much.

Her emotionless facade that she had always kept had been broken after a moment after the extraction process. She wept against his dead body even she knew that he wasn't going to go back, smile, and laugh like before. She could do nothing.

And _he_ was there.

The last person she would ever think of to lend her a crying shoulder was there.

Uchiha Itachi.

The first time she had seen him was a lot different. She had thrown all the grudge, anger, and disgust against his cold, murderous eyes even she knew that it had no effect. He was the root of her friends' suffering and pain. He had been the cause why Sasuke went to Orochimaru in search for power. He had been the cause why Naruto had died. He had been the cause why Konoha had fallen. He had been the cause of everything.

And he had been her hope.

Hope.

The whole world belonged to Akatsuki. Every village had fallen. Even Konoha did.

And all of her friends had been killed. And she just watched.

Because they deserved it.

* * *

She stood over the roof of the Akatsuki base while watching the sun fall. In the past years, they had been her true family.

The sun had halfway set when she felt arms wrap around her frame. She didn't need to see who it was. And she knew that he wasn't Sasuke that she had always dreamt of.

He never said it and she knew. They had been together for at least a few years and he never acknowledged his feelings, but it's alright. She secretly still wishes that he does though.

"Sakura." He began. "I love you."

She didn't say a word instead kissed him hard on the lips. And he kissed back.

She was home in his arms, which she would never let go.

Forever.

* * *

**A/N: Random fic I thought of. I just had this HUGE major writer's block during the long boring weekend and I dunno why, and I thought writing an Itasaku oneshot would clear my head. Well, I hope so.**

**This is what I think of Sakura's perspective. Well, I don't know what Sakura haters would say to me, but I really like her. And PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't tell me that Itachi acts OOC because of a single 'I love you', he was OOC to fall for Sakura in the first place. LOL.  
**

**REVIEW!! (no flames please!)  
**


End file.
